Why I, Rose Weasley, hate Scopius Malfoy
by starlit888
Summary: "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY!" Scorpius screamed down the hallway.   Follow Rose Weasley and Scoroius Malfoy through their journey of their last year at Hogwarts, and find out what exactly Rose thinks about Scorpius Malfoy.
1. My um family

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. JKR owns all of the characters, and settings and all harry potterness…blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!

Old AN: So I am really sorry I haven't wrote in a while, but you asked for Nov. but to tell you the truth I started writing the second chapter of my other story and a week ago I realized it wasn't on my computer. So sorry. It was on someone else's, but no worries I will get it and finish it. (It's really good) I know I am a horrible writer but I joined the writers club and got a 95% on a creative writing project in English. So you can say I've improved. A bit. So if you know by now that I love Lily and James you should automatically associate the fact that I love Rose Weasley and Scopius Malfoy. It's just a love story waiting to happen. So I'm starting a Rose and Scorpius.

New AN: heeeeey So I know I've been absent for a while but don't kill me! I've been so busy! I do competitive dance so that takes up all time 24/7 and high school stuff ugh! I'll be glad when that's over! Hopefully I'll get in to my pick!

CHAPTER 1

"Everyone into the car, I mean it! Right now! Ugh! Muggle's make their ways of transportation so small..." Shouts Auntie Ginny while casting a spell on the car, enlarging the inside. Auntie Ginny is so much fun to talk to, and she's really funny too. We always assist her in pranking Dad and Uncle George. But don't get on her bad side. Trust me you don't want to. I never do because I'm smart enough to have fun, but also to know what is enough.

Anyway, who ever thought it was a good idea to pack all of the Weasley's/Potter's in one car? I mean, really? Something is bound to go wrong, like it has for Five years now. They decided it would be less time consuming to go in one car, but wrong! But for some strange reason we still do it every single time-and back!

I climes inside the car and sat beside my two cousins and ironically my two best friends. Louis and Albus. Louis is Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's youngest son and Albus is Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's youngest son, also the middle child. James, Fred and Roxanne graduated a couple years ago we were also close with them. Lily my other cousin is also one of my friends, but she usually hangs out with her fifth year friends. We Weasley's/Potter's are very close because of Sunday dinners at Grandpa and Grandma's, of course. Also James, Fred and Roxanne were very best friends along with their other, Frank Longbottom. But enough about my friends/family. So we're driving the car, Louis, Albus and I are talking about prefect duties (I'm head Girl, and Al is a prefect), Lily was talking to Hugo about the rumour that the giant squid died, and James, Fred and Roxanne were talking about their last year at Hogwarts. They came because they always came to say goodbye, and because they also opened up another branch of Uncle Georges-well, Also Uncle Fred's-shop In Hogsmeade. And then, who will never guess what? Dad forgot to fill up the the car with, with…oh what do they call it…oh yes, gas. So the car stops in the middle of the road. Good thing we came early, see what I mean? Something always goes wrong. So we walk the rest of the way because it's only a five minute walk. So finally we make it to platform 9 and three quarters. Say our goodbyes, the usual. Except this time mom pulls me aside and wants to talk to me.

"Rose. I'm very proud of you. Have fun in your last year. See you at Christmas." I smile. My mom didn't get to complete her last year because she was defeating Voldemort. So I know that me becoming Head girl makes her really proud.

"I will. See you. Love you!" And I turn around and start walking in the train with Louis and Albus, feeling all happy and full of joy, when we find an empty compartment. Right as I'm entering my last first face I see on the train is the one I hate the most…


	2. I forgot to metion

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter World. Even though I wish I did.

AN: Here is the revamped chapter two! Enjoy

CHAPTER 2

"MALFOY!"

That git. Why is he strutting around like he is the bloody centre of the universe? I forgot to mention one tiny, little, thing…I HATE SCORPIUS MALFOY! I'm fuming when I get in the compartment. As I sit down I can hear him in the halls.

"Wow Weasley, not one of your best looks! I say you look like a cross between the Giant Squid and a Blast Ended Skrewt. No wonder you don't date much! " He yells into the compartment door

"The nerve of him!" Louis shouts and runs into the corridor after Malfoy. I also for got to mention that the Weasley/Potter boy's are very-I repeat- VERY overprotective. My first boyfriend ended up in the infirmary for a week, and then he dumped me because of it. Which landed him in the infirmary for another week.

Louis is running in the corridor yelling things like "Your lucky enough to even be able to look at someone as beautiful as Rose!" … and I had to admit I looked pretty good today. Well actually a bit more than that, I thought I looked one of my best. Instead of putting my hair up in the usual pony tail I let my soft, red curls fall down my back and I wore muggle clothes, a green flattering T-shirt and skinny jeans.

Albus and I were restraining Louis (growing up with lots of male cousins makes you a bit stronger than other girls) and dragging him back to our compartment. "Rose don't ever think your not beautiful! Your beautiful!" Louis always had a way of comforting people. He was very sensitive because he believed everyone should have the chance to be treated like a veela. It was very kind of him, even though he was shouting with fury...Stupid, comforting veelaness!

"Thanks Lou..." I replied modestly, and awkwardly, trying hard in my mind not to complain about his comforting ways.

"No really Rosie! you look really...umm…er…good-no-er…nice today!" said Albus. Al never really had a way with words.

"Umm…Thanks Al?" After we made it into the compartment. We let go of Lou and let him calm down. And then he spoke with anger melting through every word, but just as soothing as his usual veela way.

"Now, let me go back and rip his head off!"

"No!" Al and I shouted at the same time

"Why not?" Lou asked

"Because I'm scared you may have a nervous break down if he messes up your hair" I tease trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's it!" And Lou tackles both Al and I down at the same time. We all start wrestling (and this is quite normal for us) and I'm wining at the moment. We are all pushing each other and tackling each other. I'm tackling both Al and Lou at the same time when the compartment door opens.

"Wow, Weasley I never knew you had it in you." I heard THAT voice from the door. Really? What a wonderful time for Malfoy to walk in. When I probably look like a troll, great...just what I wanted.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said dryly, pushing myself off of my best friends, trying to act casual.

"No, really. I'm impressed, I didn't know you were so … masculine." Oh, he was really pushing my buttons.

"Did you just call me masculine?" This is exactly why I hate Malfoy.

"Well, not really." he said with a smile playing on his face, "Well, yes, I did. You could do with being more attractive..." This is exactly why I, Rose Weasley, hate Scorpius Malfoy!

Unexpectedly (well, actually not so unexpectedly) Louis jumps up, "That is it!" and he charges towards Malfoy. And once again Al and I drag Lou back. You can guess that Al and I are pros at this. Lou has always had a bit more of a temper than the rest of us. Even though I am the fiery red head, my temper is more mental and his is physical. Once Louis was back in his seat I spoke up.

"Why are you here anyways, Malfoy!" I spat his name.

"Just to come get you." He says Oh-so-innocently.

"For what?" I said, not being able to think of any reason…unless…

"To go to the heads compartment, of course. You do know that I'm head boy, right?" No, this could not be. No! NOOOOOO!

"What? No, of course not. No, that's not true." I was trying to convince myself, "Ha, ha! Funny joke…" I trailed off when he looked at me seriously, "You're kidding, right? NO!" And I turn to the nearest wall and start banging my head against it.

"Stop Rose!- Really stop!- Rose." I turn around when I hear Al laughing his head off while trying to speak to me.

"Come Weasley we must get going." And Malfoy, literally, drags me out of the compartment and into the Heads compartment. "So, in the letter they said we would receive a letter…" He said to me as a grey Hogwarts owl tapped on the window. I let it in, petted it, took the letter that was attached to its leg and let it go. I opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy;

You have both been informed that you have been chosen as our Head girl and boy. Your duties are to schedule rounds, schedule meetings with the prefects, and other tasks that the Hogwarts staff ask you to. You will find out more when you return to Hogwarts. We are very pleased to have some of the best students we have ever had to be the Heads.

Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

"So that's it?" Malfoy said ever so boringly.

"That's it? I think that it was important enough. Come on let's go to the prefects compartment." We walked in silence to the prefects. When we got there Malfoy started his speech.

"Hello perfects. You all know that we are the Head's. Your duties are to come to every meeting that we schedule and follow what we say, like you are our little minions" no one laughed but scorpius, what a stupid joke, "And remember this is a huge responsibility, so get ready to feel huge stress and pressure!" I could almost hear the crickets. Wow, what a boring speech. Looks like I'm going to have to bring in a little Weasley humour-whatever's left of it-to get them to listen to us. Not that Weasley humour is funny at all but I had to try to lighten up the mood.

"Hello how's it going?" I heard a few mumbled goods and wells, "I am the fantastic and amazing Rose Weasley (a few laughed) and this is-as you all know- the not so fantastic and amazing Scorpius Malfoy (more laughed). I hope you all are excited to finally have some power over other students and help Hogwarts, and not just to use the prefects washroom but to use what you have to keep Hogwarts safe and happy. Try not to abuse your position, because we will find you in those broom cupboards. Hopefully one day you will be up here as one of us heads, obviously preferably as me, and not my oh-so-good friend here, and I will enjoy working with all of you!" There was no applause or laughter but I could tell they were thankful they had someone they could go to for help and humour. By the way they were smiling up at me I could tell this was going to be a fun year. "Well let's learn each others names and get on with the prefect duties." After all duties had been assigned and prefects were patrolling the cars they headed back to the Heads compartment where they had to await a second owl. Rose picked up a book and started to read. She glanced up to look for the owl but it hadn't arrived yet instead she saw Malfoy staring at her.

"How do you do that?" He asked for the first time not saying anything with that venomous tone.

"Make a group of prefects laugh? It's not transfiguring a castle you know, you just have to-"

"No not that" He interrupted

"What?"

"When you walk into room it's like everything goes quiet and everyone is happy, or you speak and it fixes everything. You have some power or something, is it a charm?" Malfoy asked, oh was he jealous? Well maybe I'll play dumb…

"What are you talking about? Have you used a figuatius melocartius on yourself?"

"No, you haven't noticed? The moment you started talking everyone relaxed and smiled with the first word of your speech everyone just calmed down and was happy. It's not fair, how do you do that?" Did he mean that?

"It's not arithmancy Malfoy, you've just gotta know what to say." This was getting annoying.

"No, you don't understand. What kind of charm are you using? I need to know!"

"I'm not using a charm!"

"Whoa, stop going all Giant Squid on me? It was a simple question. I should be used to that temper by now, that you probably took from your filthy mudblood loving Father!" I could feel my eyes tearing up from anger. My mother was mt role model, one of the witches I respected the most. I decided to pull a Louis Weasley.

"One more word Malfoy and your dead." I said with as much hate as possible.

"Filthy. Mudblood. Two words." He said with a faint smile. Was I enough to tackle him? Does he work out? Would he attack me back? I started to hesitate. "To scared Weasley? Is poor ugly blood traitor Weasley to scared to take on big old Scorpius Malfoy." I couldn't hold it in. I lunged towards him and pinned him against the wall. I wrapped my hand around his neck, threatening to choke him.

"Who's scared now?" I whisper in his ear, he shivered at my cold breath against his neck. I notice our close proximity when I felt his shaking body against mine. "Now if you want this headship to workout the first thing to go with be your filthy words, and the second, your attitude." I let go and stormed into the hall, without a look back.

"Nice job Rosie!"

"You make me so proud!" I turned around to see Lou and Al with their ears to the door. "Shh" Al beckoned me to copy them. I pressed my ear against the cold metal of the door and listened very intently.

"Crap, she's got a temper! I'm still shaking...those Weasleys! Why does she have to be so feisty? Damn it! Got crushed by a girl..." we heard Malfoy faintly through the door. Al, Lou and I looked at each other and ran away, in a fit of giggles.

AN: Ya like it? If you did R&R.


End file.
